


Puppy Tails - Bank Holiday

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [34]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Public Sex, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock hate's Bank holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Bank Holiday

“I hate bank holidays.” Sherlock stated, John ignored him and buttoned up his coat. He was laying on the sofa in his pyjamas and blue gown. “Public transport is just ridiculous, Sunday service indeed.” Sherlock dramatically threw his hand over his forehead. John looked over at him annoyance filling his every pore.

“You DON’T use public transport!” John picked up Gladstone’s harness as the puppy ran around in circles by his feet. The pair of them were driving him nuts today. Sherlock moaping Gladstone rushing around like a lunatic. “Do you want to come for a walk?” He asked, Sherlock’s eyebrows lifted in response. “Right then you have the time it takes me to get Gladstone into his harness to get dressed.”

 

John was still trying to get the harness on Gladstone when Sherlock appeared. Sensing John’s temper starting to boil he held Gladstone as John finally managed to clip the harness together.

“Thank you.” John said grateful for the help. Sherlock nodded, taking the lead out of his hands.

 

It was a gloriously sunny day outside, Sherlock as usual was wearing his full length coat and cashmere scarf. They walked slowly down to the park quietly watching the people rush past. John noticed that not all of them seemed happy. From the snippets of conversations he heard it seemed that Sherlock was right, public transport was a bit crap on a Bank holiday. After all people some still had to go to work, still had to visit hospitals. Why did Sherlock have to be right all the bloody time?

The park was full with sun bathers and families. John smiled, there were quite a few girls in bikinis too. Maybe it wasn’t going to be such a bad day after all. Sherlock huffed at his side. Really, it wasn’t as if they were dating. A few kisses here and there and neither of them had really acknowledged, or announced it to anyone. Of course there was the fact that John wasn’t gay either, he just loved Sherlock. John looked at Sherlock, he was still, his eyes cast down. The he heard a click Sherlock had let out the extendable lead and Gladstone was running. Straight toward a group of the bikini clad girls.

“Oh god no!” John darted after him. Gladstone stood by one of the girls and lifted his leg.

 

It had taken some explaining, but John finally calmed the girls down with some wet wipes to wipe the puppy pee off, and some money for some more sun cream, and a new handbag. Gladstone sat happily panting covered in sun cream, Sherlock grinned. John narrowed his eyes suspiciously. There was no way Sherlock could have made Gladstone do that. 

They continued their walk with Gladstone on a short lead. John wasn’t taking anymore chances. John saw an ice cream van in the distance. Brilliant, he thought Sherlock loves ice cream and it might distract him for five minutes. They got up to the van.

“99 please.” John asked looking over to Sherlock. “What do you want Sherlock?” 

“Nothing.” Sherlock shrugged. John rolled his eyes and paid for the ice cream.

They walked up the path Gladstone sniffing everything he could. John licked his ice cream and noticed Sherlock was staring at him, or rather the ice cream.

“You want my flake don’t you?” John asked as Sherlock’s lips thinned sulkily. Sherlock nodded. John pulled the flake out of his ice cream and held it out. Sherlock moved his face toward John’s hand, and sucked the entire flake into his mouth, his lips wetting John’s fingertips. John suddenly felt very uncomfortable, an odd tingle running down his spine, and his underpants were shrinking. John returned to licking his ice cream, Sherlock still stared. “You want some of my ice cream now don’t you?” Sherlock grinned, amused. John held his ice cream out for Sherlock to lick it.

“I don’t want that ice cream John.” Sherlock stated annoyed. John sighed.

“Fine we’ll go back and get you a 99 then.” Sherlock stepped forward.

“I want this bit.” He licked the corner of John’s mouth. John stood frozen, speechless. “Did you do that to tease me John?” Sherlock enquired quietly. “Did you want me to watch, see the way you tease that thing with your tongue?” 

John dropped his ice cream. Gladstone started to lap it up off the floor, tail wagging, happy to get rid of the taste of the sun cream.

“God Sherlock.” John croaked out. He wasn’t going to be able to walk home after this. “I, I, I, I need to use the loo.” 

 

John hobbled over to the nearest public toilet and found a reasonably clean cubicle. He undid his pants and slid his hand in. At last some relief. There was a knock on the door.

“John let me in.” Sherlock said quietly, Gladstone at his heels.

“Sherlock go away. We’ll be arrested.” John shuddered, on the other side of the door was the man the only man who could make him feel this way. He stood up, flies still undone and opened the door. Sherlock pushed him against the wall, fingers pressing into his face holding him as he kissed him passionatly. John moaned reaching down to pull Sherlock against him. 

“John, I’m not going to touch you.” Sherlock whispered breathlessly. “I want you to do that yourself while I kiss you.” John freed himself from the confines of his underpants and Sherlock stood back so that he could see. “Good John. That’s perfect.” Sherlock kissed him again and John fisted his cock. God this was so wrong and he was so hard and Sherlock was undoing his coat and his shirt and trailing kisses down his chest.

“Ah fuck..” John grunted, he was nearing his climax already. Sherlock was rubbing himself against John’s hip, and a definite damp patch was forming. John pulled Sherlock up so that their lips were inline, saw the gazed look forming in Sherlock’s eyes. God they both needed this. He captured Sherlock’s lips with his own and plundered his mouth. Sherlock stilled, his breath catching in his throat, and went limp. John held him, stroking himself faster. Jesus he’d just made Sherlock come. Then John let out a strangled moan, spurting over his hand onto Sherlock’s coat.

“I think I might need a tissue John.” Sherlock said regaining use of his limbs. 

 

They walked out of the toilets slightly worse for wear and headed home. 

“So…” John looked over at a rather satisfied Sherlock. “Want to get some ice cream on the way home?”


End file.
